1-4-3 (I Love You)
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Kekhawatiran Cho Kyuhyun pada Choi Siwon, namjachingunya yang tengah berada di Hongkong. Badai besar akan menyerang Hongkong dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya, sedangkan ia sendiri tengah menikmati liburannya di Eropa / WONKYU /BoysLove / Drabble


**1-4-3 ( I LOVE YOU)**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**.**

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**.**

**.**

**Wonkyu**

**By : Annicho**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Kekhawatiran Cho Kyuhyun pada Choi Siwon, namjachingunya yang tengah berada di Hongkong. Badai besar akan menyerang Hongkong dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya, sedangkan ia sendiri tengah menikmati liburannya di Eropa/Wonkyu/BoysLove/Drabble**

**.**

**.**

Pria bertubuh tegap dan kekar itu mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memperhatikan dengan baik setiap bagian tubuhnya terutama otot kekar yang berada di sekitar perutnya. Ia selalu tersenyum ketika megelus bagian dada hingga perutnya, karena bagian itulah yang selalu mengingatkan pada sosok belahan jiwanya. Cho Kyuhyun. Ia selalu mengelus kepala Kyuhyun ketika sang kekasih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang dan tubuh lainnya terbaring dengan nyaman di atas kasur atau sofa. Kyuhyun selalu bilang bahwa detak jantungnya seperti alat musik yang membawa kedamaian dan rasa suka cita untuk dirinya. Kyuhyun selalu bilang bahwa berada di dekat dirinyalah ia merasa nyaman, merasa terlindungi dan merasa selalu bahagia. Tak ada kata selain bahagia yang Kyuhyun gambarkan jika berada di sisinya.

**Drrrt..  
Drrrt..**

Smartphone putih yang tergelatak di atas meja rias bergerak sesuai dengan getaran yang dihasilkan. Lelaki dengan paras tampan itu menghentikan lamunannya, ia segera meraih Iphone miliknya. Dilihatnya ID Caller, lalu ia tersenyum, kemudian menjawab panggilan itu dengan nada ceria. Cinta memang selalu membawa kebahagiaan bukan?

"_Hyung..."_

Suara itu..suara bass lembut nan merdu yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa minggu ini. Suara indah bagaikan nyanyian surga untuknya mengalun dengan lembut di gendang telinganya. Ia tersenyum tak mampu untuk berucap membalas sapaan sang kekasih.

"_Siwon hyung..kau dengar aku?"_

Lagi, ia tak membalas panggilan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin medengar nada syahdu indah Kyuhyun. Suara yang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Suara yang selalu membuatnya terlena.  
_  
"Siwon hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"_

God, bahkan keadaan dirinya lebih dari kata-kata 'baik-baik saja' ia hanya terlalu merindukan Kyuhyun. Siwon menutup kedua matanya lalu menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

_"Ya sayang aku sangat baik-baik saja"_ pria itu, Choi Siwon, membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun setelah satu menit ia terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan Kyuhyun memanggil namanya berulang kali.

_"Hyung, ada apa? Kenapa lama sekali meresponnya?" _Suara di seberang telepon membuat Siwon mau tak mau terkekeh pelan dan disambut dengan decakan kesal Kyuhyun.

_"Aku hanya terlalu senang mendengar suaramu..aku rindu sayang..sangat rindu" _Siwon menuju tempat tidurnya dengan tertatih, mengingat lututnya yang kembali berdenyut sakit dan minta untuk diistirahatkan.

_"Aku juga, hyung"_ satu balasan singkat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan membuat hati Siwon menghangat. Mereka memang saling merindukan.

_"Bagaimana Jerman? Liburanmu kali ini harus tanpaku lagi seperti tahun sebelumnya"_ nada Siwon berubah menjadi sedikit sendu.

Kyuhyun mendesah mendengar ucapan Siwon "_Bekerjalah dengan baik hyung di sana,_ _jangan memikirkan apapun_" bukankah Siwon beruntung memiliki kekasih yang sangat pengertian padanya?

_"Aku bekerja dan kau senang-senang liburan_" ejek Siwon mencairkan suasana yang sempat sedikit tegang.

"_Ya! Siapa suruh workholic!"_

"Hey, jadwalmu lebih padat dariku, baby..kau bahkan bisa membelikan Leeteuk hyung taksi dari honor yang kau dapat"

Siwon kembali terkekeh karena mengejek Kyuhyun.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun ikut tertawa mendengarnya, Siwonnya selalu bisa mengembalikan moodnya yang sedang buruk. Bukankah Kyuhyun beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Siwon?

_"Hyung, aku sudah mendengar berita tentang badai itu"  
_  
Tubuh Siwon menegang, ia sudah menduga sebelumnya bahwa Kyuhyun akan menghubunginya dan membicarakan masalah badai yang sedang terjadi di wilayah China Hongkong dan sekitrnya. Siwon sudah menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar Kyuhyun memberi wejangan dan seribu kalimat kekhawatirannya. Siwon sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu dan ia malah sangat senang jika Kyuhyun sudah berbicara panjang lebar mencemaskannya.

"_Besok jangan kemana-kemana, tetaplah di hotel, hyung..kau bisa melakukan gym di hotel daripada di luar 'kan? Lagipula kakimu bermasalah lagi"_

"Pemerintah setempat hanya menghimbau agar rakyatnya sebisa mungkin tidak ke luar rumah, tapi wilayah hotel ini terbilang aman, sayang jadi kau tak usah secemas itu. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

_"Hyung, sebisa mungkin. Kau tak mengerti arti 'sebisa mungkin' huh? Itu artinya disarankan dan lebih baik kau diam di hotel" balas Kyuhyun yang sedikit meninggikan suaranya.  
_  
_"Aku terus mengikuti perkembangan di sini, kau tenang saja sayang, semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja..nikmati saja liburanmu bersama hyungdeulmu. Jangan memikirkan apapun kecuali merefresh pikiran dan tubuhmu..kau jauh lebih membutuhkan itu"  
_  
_"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kekasihku berada di negara yang sedang rawan bencana? Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja di sini kalau kaki kekasihku cidera sedangkan dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik? Kasihanilah dirimu sendiri hyung jangan orang lain! Kau selalu membuatku hampir mati karena cemas!"_ Suara Kyuhyun yang tinggi membuat Siwon bungkam.

_'Ya Tuhan..apa aku begitu buruk sehingga membuat Kyuhyunku cemas?'  
_  
_"Kyuhyunnie, baby..please listen to me..okay? Maaf..maafkan aku..aku memang tak pernah mengerti perasaanmu, bahkan kau yang selalu berusaha mengerti aku dengan situasi dan kondisi yang seperti ini. Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik di sini aku akan mengikuti semua aturan dari pemerintah setempat tentang keamanan dan aku akan kembali kembali check up untuk memeriksakan ligamenku. Kau tenang saja oke? Aku akan baik-baik saja selama ada Tuhan yang bersamaku. Kyuhyunnie, baby..please_ _dont worry..i promise that i'll stay healthy in here_" Siwon berbicara panjang lebar untuk menjelaskan. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun diliputi rasa cemas.

_"Maaf hyung, aku membentakmu tadi..aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu"  
_  
_"Nevermind..aku mengerti, sangat mengerti"  
_  
_"Hyung"_

"Hmm"

_"Baik-baik di sana..bekerjalah dengan sangat baik. Dan aku akan membelikanmu magnet lagi_" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada riang. Moodnya sudah berubah dengan cepat.

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya "_oke Choi Kyuhyun. Belikan magnet yang menurutmu bagus dan kau menyukainya"  
_  
_"Jangan merubah namaku seenaknya"  
_  
_"Tidak..tapi kelak aku akan merubah namamu"_

_"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak"  
_  
_"Hey ini akan menjadi kenyataan kalau kau mau tetap bertahan bersamaku hingga saatnya tiba. Kau pikir untuk apa aku bekerja hingga menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan di sini? Ini untukmu dan untuk kehidupan kita kelak"  
_  
Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengarnya. Sampai sejauh inikah pemikiran Siwon untuk dirinya?

_"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam"_ Kyuhyun mmenahan nafasnya ketika Siwon seolah bisa membaca semua pikirannya.

_"Aku mau kau melamarku, aku bersedia kapanpun kau siap, hyung"_ ucap Kyuhyun membuat hati Siwon membuncah senang.

_''Semoga Tuhan mengizinkan kita untuk bersatu di bawah ikatan pernikahan yang_ _sakral dan sekali dalam seumur hidup kita"_ doa seperti itulah yang seringkali mereka lantunkan. Dan kali ini Siwon mengucapkannya dengan jelas dan tanpa keraguan.

_"Ini sudah malam di Munich, sekarang kau tidurlah, aku akan baik-baik saja..kau harus jaga kesehatan di sana, aku selalu mengawasimu melalui Donghae dan Eunhyuk"_ suara Siwon lebih melembut, betapa ia ingin sekali mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dan memberinya kecupan selamat malam.

**'Tuhan..bisakah waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan aku bisa kembali berada di sisi Kyuhyun?'**

_"Ne, dan hyung harus berjanji padaku untuk selalu baik-baik saja di Hongkong. Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, aku akan mengulitimu jika aku kembali melihat kau memakai 'knee guard' oh yah dan aku akan selalu tau apa yang kau lakukan, Choi Siwon hyung"  
_  
Siwon terkekeh pelan "_kau menyogok junghoon hyung apa, sayang? Dia sudah seperti_ _babysitterku saja"_ tukas Siwon sambil menyesap secangkir black coffe yang berada di meja rias.

_"Apapun itu kau tak perlu tau, hyung_" Kyuhyun meledek Siwon yang mendengus kesal.

_"Baiklah, aku akan memakanmu setelah aku pulang dari sini. Tunggu aku sayang"_ suara husky Siwon membuat Kyuhyun merinding dan tergoda.

Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa membalas perkataan Siwon jika sudah begitu. Kyuhyun merona, hatinya terlalu senang saat Siwon membutuhkannya. Kyuhyun bahkan tak akan bisa tidur jika sudah seperti ini.

_"Hyung! Aku mengantuk!"_ Kyuhyun berucap manja, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang membuat kedua pipinya merah merona.

_"Tehehehe~ tidurlah dan mimpikan aku"_

Kyunhyun bergumam mengiyakan lalu melantunkan sebait lagu favoritenya yang dinyanyikan oleh Henry Lau, sang magnae Super Junior M."_Sending 1-4-3 ajik eoryeobji ..dansunhan seutjanoriga anya.."  
_  
_"One four three_" dan Siwon yang mengakhiri bagian indah lagu yang menurutnya hanya ia yang boleh mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk Cho Kyuhyunnya.

**Cinta itu buta, dan aku percaya pepatah itu. Tapi ada satu yang tidak buta ketika aku menetapkan bahwa ia menjadi bagian dari kehidupanku. Taukah kau? Itu adalah hatiku. Hatiku yang telah menetapkan bahwa Kyuhyun akan selalu bersamaku selamanya.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong ^^ drabble super singkat dari my lovely sister ka 'Annicho'. Semoga suka ^^. Semoga ka Anni terus bikin oneshoot/drabble wonkyu dan semacamnya dan dipost di akun ini ^^.. Karena Cherry mau ngoleksi berbagai oneshoot, drabble dan semacamnya di akun ini ^^…**

**Saya sendiri sedang dalam proses menuangkan apa yang ada di pikiran saya~. **

**See u readers ^^ **


End file.
